heart_shrine_villagefandomcom-20200214-history
Roujin Fujihara
Roujin Fujihara (藤原ロジン, Fujihara Rojin) of Omoichidou's a genin from Fujihara Clan and a member of Team Distraction. 'Background' TBA 'Personality' Roujin's personalty is kinda , bit of complicated since she is a very moody person. If it's your first time to meet her she will be just looking at you speaking simple sentence , nodding or shaking her head is also included , in the next few seconds she will free her self and starts to act normal and consider you as someone she is familiar with , and will always be there to help , but if you make a wrong move , you will just start from the beginning but much way harder to open to you or even just leave you isolated from her. For those who know her well , she is elegant and very observant person however she can be easily distracted , if anything happens while she works. She is also A stubborn girl , that most of the time doesn't want to hear others opinion, since she thinks that it might make her progress in something become very bad, she also can be a tomboy as she doesn't seem to care about the difference between man and women. However she isn't that polite , She will speak up her mind from time to time , in other words she will tell you her opinion about you even if it will hurt your feelings , but she doesn't hurt other people feelings in purpose , If she finds out that she did hurt someone feelings she will become very worried about that person and if she started to think that they didn't forgive her , she might just start to over react. She is also can be hot-headed and bit-of-aggressive , that she even a every-single-thing-piss-her-off mood , which makes her rude n bad language easily slip from the cages that she caged them inside. She is also doesn't mind to enter a verbal or a physical fight as long as it doesn't stress her out or make her tired. Tho she can also aggressive even in showing affection , that can be seen when she hit someones shoulder hard. She also can be caring , and mother-like , that can worry about her , friends , or people who surround her , she tries her best to hide this side , since she do her best to fellow that ninja rules basics , which one of them is not show any emotion , as in her opinion she thinks emotions are way of to break her down into pieces. As she have grown up she started to show bit of perverted side, but she doesn't if she was a pervert or not. She gets sky in front of feminine stuff and like ya know the things you were under the clothes. If Roujin was by her own , she would be just calm , and silent , not bothering anyone , sitting in a normal position while reading a book or drawing the scenery that is in-front of her. 'Appearance' TBA 'Abilities' Athletic ability Just as all ninjas she got very good athletic abilities but not very good one. She is rather skinny girl who does prefer relaxing over training. But at least she is Excellent with basics. Also she isn't very good at aiming unless she wears her glasses that she most of the time refuses to wear them. Most of the time she kicks and hits without thinking, which makes her an easy target to finish but she lately started to think. Genjutsu As most of the fujihara, she got bit of remarkable ability in Genjtsu but not very good one. But she tries her best in her dreams. Music Roujin can't deny her love and passion for music, ever since she is a kid she enjoyed singing and humming. However she never singed to public before, but she already singed with Koun Murasaki. For playing she is a beginner at playing Koto while she for sure loves to play Biwa from time to time, tho she sin't that good at playing it. Art She isn't that pro in it, but it's something she enjoy doing it no matter what. She got a love to draw the places and trees, but soon on, she started to draw doujinshi and humans. But for that she need references, her camera is with her and to bath house off she go to get the references. Stats 'Relationships' * Fujihara Gankona '''| Suiton-kun ** Gan-chan |''' Ganka | 'Genka '| 'Nii-san '| Genka-nii-chan Rou's older brother ,the one she enjoys being with him after being with Nijika and Taiga. She enjoys his calm calm self , no more , no less , tho she doesn't speack with him very much , just watching him or seeing him signing to someone else is enough for her to make her smile. She is bit interested to know how he feels about Moriko and how to they act to each other and how did they met , but she will hide that until the time comes to ask him these questions. * Fujihara Taiga | 'IluvGaaraAndKimimaro ** Lil kid '| 'Tai-kun '| Tai-nii-chan |''' Tai-chan Rou's Younger brother ,the one she spends most of her time with. Taiga is more polite than his older sister, which can be seen in many ways also he gets along with people way much , will she calls most of people with shortcut names that ends with the honorific "-san" which shows that she isn't really close with someone , and which shows that she isn't really caring about if he/she higher rank/Worthwhile than her. She might try get in fight with him if she is bored , they also can be seen that they have the same interests in somethings , such as there dislike for fish and being laid back at times. In general , she odors her Little brother and does care about him even if she doesn't show it. * '''Murasaki Kisa | '''xArtisticPhantom ** Kisa-san They met in the playgrounds during there academy days , Kisa mistook Rou for being a boy , But she didn't care about that , she just started to ask her about her dreams , kisa seems to give her a normal dream with unsure answer , she just kept telling her to find a bigger dream that no one had chose it yet. * ''Yoshida Meiyori | '''Y-uno ** Miss. Mei' | Mei '| '''meiyoli '| Meiyori (rare) | 'Miss Roujin seems to like her a bit after mei showed her some of her art. Aside from that she thinks Mei is bit of bossy person , who keeps telling people what to do. * '''Hanabira Chisei | '''AzarniXx ** '??? They met once , Chisei was sleeping under a tree while Rou was drawing , there conversion was normal so far , tho it ended up that they made a deal which is that Rou does some stuff for her and in return she will give her box of sweet. Rou did accept this , since she will some sweets free sweets , while she can save the money she usually spend on those stuff . Roujin Find Chisei , a over lazy and laid back person who loves to sleep. * Amatou Nijika | BlossomsCherry ** Niji''' |''' Niji-san | 'Niji-chan (once) Nijika , is A person that Rou likes the most along side with her lil brother. She loves her personalty and thinks she is very pretty person, both of them share the love of sweets. However Nijika , doesn't seem to like some thing about rou , Just like the time rou have entered the male's bathhouse just to get her "powerful broom". In anyways Rou wants to get closer Niji and be a good friend with her. * '''Hayashi Moriko '| AisteachSam ** Miriko-san | Moriko Moriko is someone who comes often in Rou's mind she sees her as kind and mother-like person. Tho , Rou doesn't like to talk to her (just like everyone else) since she isn't good with starting conversations or how to replay in good way. Rou likes her secretly and sees her as a big sister she never had , as she wishes to have a topic to talk to Moriko more often * 'Murasaki '''Kuon '| '''george3222 ** Koun-kun A bit of like towards him. She loves hearing him playing his Ocarina. She thinks he is bit of tsundere since he quickly replied to her when she told him that he is cute. * '''Medo Mitsuru | TobatoJello ** Mistulu |''' Green Medo They have done one of there academy tasks together , as they ended it up with eating ice-cream , and passing the test. * 'Fujihara Narashi | '''Taminki ** Bad Apple '| Mr.Grumpy |''' Oji-san '''| Narashi-sama no baka |''' Fujihara '''| Narashi Fujihara Narashi is the only one who can make her wish come true and not like any other dreamy girl wishes , her dream is to beat him or at least grow up a bit so she can throw him in water just like what he did to her when they were with other on beach. She thinks that he is only one who was able to embrace her , For that she wants to make fool of him tho currently she have no idea as she will do her best when there is a chance. Mostly if he is talking to her or just in-front of her sight, she will talk back and pull her pranks on him even if those pranks are just throwing something on him. However, she does admire him as she want to be as strong as him, powerful, And kind of.......... she started to pick some of his language which contain a lot of swearing and bad words but as Roujin says "who even care about that ?". She got a cat which have messy black fur with golden eyes. Rou thinks that her cat is the counterpart of Narashi from animal world. 'Trivia' *The meaning of her name "Roujin" means Rosin, but it also comes from a Persian name "Loujin" which means Silver, or Ring of Silver *Favourite Foods: ** Beef meat with/without Ramen ** Ice Cream ** Dark Chocolate ** Cakes ** Candies (she loves the sour ones more) ** Cookies and tea *Least Favourite Foods: ** Fish , Except Canned Tuna with some oil ** Some '''Vegetables (some not all) ** Bacon ** Over Sweet Chocolate and some types of it *Hobbies: ** Drawing and Painting ** Reading Manga and Watching Anime ** Reading Novels ** Cooking (Not Always) *Favourite Colour: Black *Sexuality: Straight Reference This women is owned by lovely-lolo on '''deviantart